Troy Loensch
Troy Loensch is a former football player whose career got side-tracked after he injured another player. He joins the United States Air Force and drifts away from his girlfriend, Cassie. During SERE training, he abandons his partner Hal Coughlin. His father then has him taken off the fighter pathway and Loensch is assigned to Air Force ISR, 55th Wing. He is a pilot of the EC-32. Eventually he gets to pilot an F-16 Fighting Falcon as part of Falcon Flight along with Coughlin and Jenna Munrough to gather SIGINT for the Sudan conflict. One mission, they are bounced by two Eritrean MiG-29s and he shoots one down. As it was technically outside of their ROE, he is grounded for a week and assigned to assist with airplane software upgrades. On his first mission back, his fuel tank is punctured. Following a disastrous strike in Eritrea, he and his wingman were shot down. They survived for three weeks before reaching Doctors Without Borders. When they returned home, they found out that Atbara base had been overrun and the US had drawn back from overseas operation. Falcon Flight all took early retirement, and Loensch went to work flying a courier route. Months later, Munrough convinced him to join the private military company Firehawk, LLC. After a two-week refresher course in a T-38 in Colorado, Loensch gets to fly an F-16 again and gains a bit of fame following a successful operation against Svartvand BV and the Zapatista Rebels in Guatemala. He then went on two more successful operations, including flying against Cambodian MiGs in the Gulf of Thailand. In Malaysia, Firehawk preemptively attacks Sandringham Partners, Ltd. Loensch recons their base and during the attack engages another F-16. The CIA later reveals that the plane he shot down was piloted by Coughlin. On his return home, he was given a corporate commendation, said to be equal to the Air Force's Distinguished Flying Cross. The Air Operations officer Raymond Harris is eventually promoted to CEO, and Firehawk is given control of the HAWX Program at Nellis Air Force Base. Loensch is assigned to pilot an experimental plane, the solar-powered Shakuru. He is soon approached by the CIA to investigate Harris. Loensch discovers a paper in Harris' office about The Transition, where the US government is controlled by the company. Harris discovers his snooping and fakes an accident in the Shakuru and Loensch is presumed dead. He survived in South America and returned to Washington, where he meets up with Munrough and discovers that Harris is going through with The Transition. He forces Congress to pass legislation. After his return, Loensch works for Mr. Mahmud's pizza shop. When President Albert Fachearon refuses to recognize the authority, Harris launches in a Raven to drop a nuclear weapon at Camp David. Loensch and Munrough commandeer two Air National Guard F-16s to stop him. Out of ammo, Loensch rams his plane into Harris', killing him, and Loensch managed to eject. He is later caught by his CIA contact who told him that the situation was not over. References *''Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.'' novel Category:Firehawk Category:HAWX program Category:Pilots Category:Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. novel characters